Looks Like You're Up
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: I was bored one day, thought about Lines in the Sand from season 3. Then this was born. REVISION. A mistake was brought to my attention. It's fixed now.


**I'm bored, thought about Lines in the Sand.**

**Cuddy stepped closer to House and raised her chin defiantly. House always thought she looked sexy when she did this. He always thought she looked sexy. Cuddy stepped closer to tease him, but being this close and his high intensity, icy stare, was starting to melt her stare, and House saw it. Cuddy, if possible, moved closer. She was breathing, slow deep breaths, he could feel her heart pounding. Cuddy straightened up, and brought her lips to his. She meant it as just a light kiss, but House didn't. He pressed one hand to her lower back, and the other on her shoulder blades. She put her hand on the back of his head. His tounge explored her mouth, she moaned in his. God this felt great, no one kissed like Gregory House. It was gentle, but agressive at the same time.**

**Wilson didn't usually park in the parking garage at the hospital, but it was a little chilly today, and he'd left his coat at home. He was walking to his car and saw his friend making out with a short brunette with a phenomenal ass. "House!" House pulled away from the brunette, and she leaned into him. "We're at a hospital for God's sake!" He turned away, **_**Wait, I know the butt.**_** Wilson whipped back around, "Cuddy?" He walked, not at all calmly, to them. "What are you two thinking? We are at a hospital!" He hissed, "**_**Your hospital!**_** And-And you're making out with one of **_**your**_** doctors, in **_**your**_** parking lot! Wh-Why?"**

**Cuddy still wasn't looking at Wilson, "Well?" Wilson demanded.**

**House put his hands on her arms comfortingly, "I don't have an answer that doesn't sound stupid. Do you Cuddles?" He sounded completely normal, like his best friend didn't just interupt him making out with his boss. He looked down at her and laughed "Your face is **_**red**_**."**

**This was the most embarrassing moment of her life, and he was making fun of her. She started shaking her head slowly, "House." she whispered.**

**"We got no reason Jimmy." House shrugged. "We promiss we won't ever make out in the parking garage. Night."**

**"Good night." Cuddy walked away. Leaving a baffled Wilson trying to figure out what happened and why.**

**"Oh my god!" Cuddy was driving, completely shocked. "Why did I kiss him? Did I want to? Did I like it? I think I liked it. I shouldn't like it, he's a jerk and-He kissed back. He pulled me to him, and-Oh my god." She said this this time out of pleasure. She remembered how he kissed her. "He's even better-No! Don't go there! Don't even go there! Why did he kiss back? Does he like me? No, he hates me and I hate him. Or at least we can't stand eachother. Maybe he likes me. No, he was just trying to get into my pants. Ugh, he would even do me in the parking garage for everyone to see." She licked her bottom lip, trying to taste him. "No. You will not do that. You will go back to the way things were, like nothing happened. Because he is a selfish jerk that lives to solve puzzles and check out my ass." If that were true, why was she driving to his apartment, not her house?**

**House straddled his bike and shoved his head in the helmet. He started it up, and drove the way to his apartment. He started thinking about her, a smile pulled at his mouth. **_**She kissed back. She kissed back? Wait, I kissed her? No, she kissed me. Wait, I kissed back? Why'd I kiss-Stupid question. She's hot, I thought it would be a good time to grab her ass. But I didn't grab her ass. Still, effective, I made out with the Dean. I made out with Lisa Cuddy.**_** He unconsiously let go of the handle bar, and didn't realize it until his fingers made contact with his helmet. He was trying to touch his lips. **_**No. She's a piece of ass. That's all you ever saw her as.**_** But a little voice in the back of his mind said, "Now you know that's not true. What attracted you to her, besides her physical atributes, was her mind, her wit. You had feelings for her when you left. You felt like crap. She's not just eye candy." **_**Damn Wilson had to come along and ruin it all. I bet I coulda made it all the way. Did I want to? Another stupid question. Of course I did! It's not like I wanted a relationship? That should not be a question. You don't want her for a relationship. **_**He turned off the bike and went inside his apartment. **_**You want her for sex. Pure and simple, she was great last time, and after 20 years of expirence. She must be phenomenal.**_** He closed the door and looked around his empty apartment. "If that were true," Began the little voice. "Why do you suddenly notice how empty this place is?" He sighed. "I need a drink."**

**Before Cuddy knew what she was doing, or where she was. Cuddy knocked on his door. She heard glass break, then House yelled out in pain. "House?"**

**"Son of a bitch!" She heard his footsteps aproach. When he opened the door, his left hand was bleeding.**

**"What happened?" She asked, examaning his hand.**

**"You startled me, I dropped a bottle. It's fine."**

**"Let's wash it off. Come on." Cuddy, still holding his hand, led him to the bathroom.**

**House chuckled, "You've been here way too may times."**

**"At least I don't come here in the middle of the night."**

**"I would be OK with that."**

**"I'm sure you would." Cuddy stuck his hand under the faucet and turned it on. "This is a big cut," It was the length of his hand diagonally. "How'd you do this from dropping a bottle?"**

**"I dropped it, then cut my hand cleaning it up."**

**"It doesn't need stitches. Do you at least have gauze?"**

**He nodded toward the medicine cabinet. "Medicine cabinet. What kind of doctor do you think I am? And what kind of doctor can't figure out that medical equiptment is in the medicine cabinet?"**

**"Do you have to be a smart ass every second?" She asked, reaching for the gauze. **

**"Of every day," he sighed.**

**She gave him an annoyed look, and started wrapping his hand. He put his hand under her chin. He stepped a little closer. Cuddy finished, "There. All done." She felt his eyes burning holes in her.**

**"Thanks," he mumbled. She was still holding on to his hand.**

**Her heart started pounding again, he was the only person who could do that to her. She swallowed, and looked up at him. He was staring at her, he had the look he got whenever they were touching.**

**She was beautiful. Her heart was pounding for the second time tonight. She was looking at his hand, like she was making sure the wrapping wouldn't come off. But he knew, despite what he said to her, that she was a good doctor. That nothing she did would fail. She looked up at him, she looked, almost vulnerable. Her hair was in her face, he moved his left hand to brush it out of the way. **

**Her right hand stayed with his, her fingers touching the wrapping on the inside. His finger tips lightly brushed her curls out of her face. He leaned in and just touched his lips to hers. She gently squeazed his hand, just enough to tell him not to stop, but not enough to hurt him. He grabbed the edge of the sink with his right hand, trapping her between him and it. She straightened up to try to help the with the height differnce, and he bent down, deepening the kiss.**

**"House," she whispered. "We're in your bathroom." He let go of the sink, and led her to his bedroom. After closing the door, he pushed her against it. He kissed her with more energy and passion than he had ever kissed a woman. She kissed back for awhile, but took her lips away. She put her head against the door, accidentally exposing her neck. He kissed and nibbled her neck and earlobe. "House." she moaned. "No...we can't...mm...we can't do this."**

**"Why? You know that you want to." He got no response, "Truthfully tell me you want me to stop, and I will."**

**"House, I'm your boss."**

**"I need you Lisa. Not just your body, but you." Cuddy had been wanting to hear that for a long time, she captured his lips again, then pushed him towards his bed.**

**Greg House walked back from the bathroom in his jeans. He smiled at the sight that greated him. Lisa Cuddy was naked in his bed, wrapped in his sheets. He laid down next to her, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her stomach, and rolled so she was on top of him. She was still tangled in the sheets, he put his elbow on the bed, and absent mindedly played with her hair. He felt her start to move, "Hey." he said.**

**Cuddy remembered what happened last night, and the more she woke up, the more her brain told her to run. Finally, she started to listen. "I-" She rolled off of him, but he caught her in the sheet.**

**He turned to face her, "Don't leave."**

**"Why? Why shouldn't I?"**

**"I don't want you to." He put his forehead against hers. "I want you to stay. Stay with me. Don't go."**

**He sounded so sincere when he said he didn't want her to leave. And the way he looked at her, it was so full of longing. It backed what he said last night, that he wanted all of her, not just her body. How could she say no to that? "OK. It's still early, I can stay for awhile. Can I put clothes on now?" She was suddenly very aware that she was naked in his bed.**

**"But then you would no longer be butt-naked in my bed." His tone was playful, but he could tell she was uncomfortable, so he leaned over the side of the bed and picked up one of his shirts. "This work?"**

**She looked at the shirt, and after deciding it was better than walking in front of him with no clothes on, "It's fine." She turned away from him, before she sat up and pulled the shirt over her head. She felt his hands on her hips.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**She laughed a humorless laugh, "I just had **_**another**_** one night stand with my best doctor." When she said 'one night stand' he took his hands off of her. She turned back to him, he was lying on his side, looking down. "You didn't want this to be..."**

**"It doesn't matter." He got out of bed, and limped to somewhere else in the apartment. She was shocked by this new information. She left the bedroom, and found him at the piano. She'd never heard the song he was playing before, not ever.**

**"Did you write that?"**

**"Yes." His tone was cold, harsh.**

**She put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry. I didn't know..." **

**"I told you," His fingers never left the keys. "Last night, I told you, I wanted all of you. That doesn't usually translate into 'One Night Stand'. To me it means 'I like you. Do you want to grab dinner together?' I guess you don't."**

**"I'm sorry. I just-I haven't jumped a guy without a date since college. I first started thinking with my rules and regulations brain. I just thought 'I slept with House, he will make me regret it by emailing naked pictures of me to everyone in the hospital, or announce it to everybody.' I was, stupidly happy, when you told me you wanted all of me." She bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, to get confirmation, to know that I'm not delusional. To know that I'm not a fool for feeling this way, or hoping that you do too." He lifted his arm to grab her arm.**

**"You're half naked in my living room, and you've given me good ways to announce our relationship."**

**Cuddy chuckled, "If you ever want to see the end of the clinic, you won't tell anyone. Except maybe Wilson. We'll tell him we've been dating for awhile so he doesn't think I'm a slut." His arm grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bench.**

**"If he ever calls you that, I'll kick his ass." He rested his forehead on hers, "I'm glad you stayed."**

**"This is not at all how I thought you would be this morning. I thought you'd tell me the sex was great, but that's all it was. You saying you wanted all of me could have been a ploy to get into my pants. I don't think that now of course, but it was a possibility."**

**"That sounds like me." He smirked, "You thought the sex was great?"**

**She blushed, "Am I wrong?"**

**"God no." He scoffed. "It was better than great, it was...amazing." He brushed his lips along her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "You've learned a since the last time."**

**"Whew, I think I have to go. I can hear the hospital needed something."**

**He didn't let her move, "You woke up extremely early. I don't think you actually got more than a few hours of sleep. Come on." He got up, "Time to go back to bed. What time do you get up?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I need to know how long I can snoop in your house before you wake up." He said sarcastically. "I need to know what time to set the alarm."**

**"Um, I usually get up at 6. So, 5:30"**

**House stopped, "You get up at 6 **_**every day**_**? We're going to have to do something about that. Into bed. Go." He smacked her ass, then laid down next to her. "Alarm's set. Go to sleep."**

**His eyes were closed, but hers were open. "House?" She whispered.**

**"Hm?"**

**"You called me Lisa."**

**"...You screamed Greg." She smiled, and moved closer to him. He put his arm around her, resting his hand on her back.**

**"Is that the only time we'll use first names?"**

**"I actually thought it was kinda hot when you yelled Doctor House."**

**Her eyes opened, "I did not."**

**"Yes you did. You called me, I think, everything you've ever called me. Greg was new though. I think you called me God too."**

**"No I didn't. Stop flatering yourself... Oh God I did."**

**"See, you keep callin me God. I must be awesome. Now go to sleep."**

**"Yes Doctor House." House and Cuddy went to sleep with a smile.**


End file.
